


Bedtime Talking

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga and Rei share emotions in the early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Talking

Rei snuggled up to Kouga's chest, brushing his cheek against the hard muscles there. They were currently cuddling in Kouga's bed after a hard day's work. Rei had chased all around his part of town for a single horror and he was so tired. He had dropped by Kouga's house and crashed into Kouga's bed (and later being discovered by Kouga, who came home and found his bed occupied.)

Rei loved being in Kouga's arms. He felt safe and secure, something that Rei desperately needed in his life. He traced Kouga's muscles with his finger and felt an arm tighten around his waist. He looked up and saw Kouga looking at him softly.

“Hey you awake?”

Kouga nodded and leaned down to kiss Rei. Rei kissed back and wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck. He pulled back when he heard his stomach growling. Kouga looked at him and Rei pouted.

“I can't help it! I haven't much to eat today. What with that horror making me chase it all over fucking town.”

Kouga rolled his eyes.

“When aren't you hungry?”

Rei bit down on Kouga's chin, making Kouga wince.

“Kouga~ Feed me~!”

Kouga sighed and slapped Rei's butt. Rei squeaked and glared at Kouga. Kouga chuckled and got up from the bed.

“I'll get us something to eat. Stay here.”

Rei laid back on the bed, making himself comfortable before responding. He put his arms behind his back and slowly stretched his body. Kouga had the strangest urge to lick over Rei's abdomen.

“I'm not moving.”

Kouga put his urges on hold (for now anyways) and made his way to the kitchen. He made sure he didn't make a single sound. It was of course 2 am in the morning and everyone was asleep. And Kouga learned a while ago that Gonza needed his sleep or he turned into a grumpy old man. 

Kouga went inside the kitchen and paused. What should he bring back? He should have asked Rei. He racked his brain and finally remembered Kaoru telling him that Rei loved sweets. He scratched his head and searched anything sweet. To his luck he found the leftover cake Gonza had served earlier. Kouga was happy he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, so there was plenty of cake. He cut a few slices before also getting some fruit and chocolate.

Kouga loaded the plate he had and made it back to the room to find Rei lightly dozing off. He smirked and set the plate down at the end of the bed. He slowly entered the covers, watching Rei to make sure he didn't disturb him before suddenly massaging Rei's back. Rei stifled a moan and reached to grab Kouga's waist.

“Kouga feels good.”

Kouga smiled and pressed harder. He knew the younger man had had a difficult day so he pressed his palms against Rei's shoulder blades. Rei arched his back and moaned, his shoulders had been working over time and Kouga's hands felt so good.

“How did you know my back was aching?”

Kouga kissed Rei's back.

“Because I'm a knight too. My right shoulder has been killing me lately and since you wield two swords you hurt more.”

Rei nodded,

“It's not my fault that I work hard.”

Kouga rolled his eyes and pulled the plate of food close to them. He grabbed a strawberry and placed it at Rei's lips. 

Rei pulled back a bit, opening his closed eyes at the sudden touch at his lips before eating the strawberry, which was sweet and delicious. He reach behind him and caressed Kouga's jaw.

“More”

Kouga fed Rei another strawberry before grabbing a fork. He nudged Rei to flip over and kissed up Rei's neck.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Rei shivered at the tome of Kouga's voice and bit his lip. That tone. Kouga only used it when he wanted Rei to do something. It was sultry and rough. Rei couldn't get enough of it (and the best part was Kouga used it often with him.)

“Why?”

Kouga bit Rei's neck.

“Just do it.”

Rei pouted and did as he was told. He knew Kouga wouldn't do anything bad in bed, hopefully. He waited, listening to the sound of Kouga clinking something together. Rei rolled his neck and yawned.

Kouga smirked and purposely made Rei wait, holding a forkful of cake. And when Rei finally grew impatient, he striked.

“Hurry U-!”

Kouga slipped the food into Rei's mouth and snickered as Rei choked on the cake before chewing ans swallowing. Rei glared at him.

“Kouga! Tell a man before surprising him like that!”

Kouga kissed Rei before feeding him again. Rei rolled his eyes and grabbed a grape before feeding Kouga. They went back and forth, eating all the food in a short while. 

Kouga spooned Rei and trailed his hands up and down Rei's body. 

Rei enjoyed the attention Kouga gave him. They rarely got a day off. Maybe once in 3 weeks. Rei sighed, this is what he missed during the day. The touches and kissed Kouga gave were addicting. He sudden though about the time where he had been so distrustful of Kouga. When he thought that Kouga had killed his family. 

Rei closed his eyes. He had been so wrong and he had wasted all that time fighting Kouga when he could have done more research. He could have asked questions first before drawing his sword on Kouga. He sighed again, drawing the attention of Kouga.

“What's wrong?”

Rei rolled over, looking sad. 

“I'm sorry.”

Kouga looked confused.

“For what?”

Rei bit his lip.

“For attacking you when I had no proof that you had killed my family.”

Kouga nodded.

“I thought it was weird that you attacked me when I hadn't even known you.”

Rei kissed Kouga's chest.

“Yeah and then when we found Barago. I felt foolishly. You didn't seem like the type who would eat horrors and I ignored that. I focused on your intense blood lust to kill horrors.”

“I had always thought my father was killed by a horror. Thinking back to the time he saved me, it looked so much like a horror. I began to fight for my father. To become strong and protect everyone I knew and loved. And when I found out Barago had killed my father, I lost myself.”

Rei rubbed Kouga's arm.

“That's what made me fall in love with you. You did lose yourself but you were strong enough to get back under control and defeat Barago.”

Kouga breathed deeply and kissed Rei.

“I accept your apology.”

Rei felt his chest feel lighter and he pressed kissed all over Kouga's face. 

“I love you”

Kouga smiled. 

“I love you too.”

Rei yawned, all this emotional talking (and the sweets) were getting to him. He felt Kouga wrap his arms around him closer and he cuddled into Kouga's chest.

“Good night Kouga”

“Good Night Rei.”

**Author's Note:**

> GARO drabble #4


End file.
